1. Field
Example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to a data transmission apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for transmitting information on a virtual object of a virtual world.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, interest in experience-type games has been increasing in the video gaming market, for example. MICROSOFT CORPORATION introduced PROJECT NATAL at the “E3 2009” Press Conference. PROJECT NATAL may provide a user body motion capturing function, a face recognition function, and a voice recognition function by combining MICROSOFT's XBOX 360 game console with a separate sensor device including a depth/color camera and a microphone array, thereby enabling a user to interact with a virtual world without a dedicated controller. In addition, SONY CORPORATION introduced WAND which is an experience-type game motion controller. The WAND enables interaction with a virtual world through input of a motion trajectory of a controller by applying, to the SONY PLAYSTATION 3 game console, a location/direction sensing technology obtained by combining a color camera, a marker, and an ultrasonic sensor.
The real world and a virtual world may interact with each other in one of two directions. In one direction, data information obtained by a sensor in the real world may be reflected to the virtual world. In the other direction, data information obtained from the virtual world may be reflected to the real world using an actuator, for example.
Meanwhile, with development in a technology related to the virtual world, research with respect to the interaction between virtual worlds is actively being conducted. For the interaction, a method of transmitting information on one virtual world to another virtual world is necessitated.
Accordingly, example embodiments suggest an apparatus and method for transmitting data related to a virtual world for exchange of information between virtual worlds.